


we have some work to do (it certainly won't do itself)

by Marvelgeek42



Series: WIPs I *should* finish before I start new works [21]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre X-Men: First Class, Slow To Update, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-10-24 21:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10750056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelgeek42/pseuds/Marvelgeek42
Summary: Charles only planned to go drinking with some friends when something...unexpected happens.And that is only the start of a chain of events that will change the entire world.





	1. the start of the chain

**Author's Note:**

> No MCU content yet. Beware of infrequent updates.

It happens in 1960, in England. Charles is still working on his doctor title, but tonight is one of those nights he gave himself off.

He plans to visit a pub with some friends and Raven intends  to meet him there.

As always, Charles has gotten distracted by one thing or another and is now late.

In the exact moment he steps out of his apartment building, it begins  to rain - because of course it does  - so he has to go back inside and get an umbrella. He really needs to start keeping one on his person.

Charles is just about to step outside again when he bumps into someone. It is odd, the man seems to have appeared out of nowhere. Charles is very tempted to use his...more unique abilities, but he doesn’t. For one, it is terribly rude, for another, Charles is slightly afraid of what he might discover.

The man is tall and not particularly muscular. He seems to be around Charles’ age, give or take a few years. There is a look of confusion on his face that makes him seem out of place somehow.

While Charles is studying the man, the man does the exact same thing to Charles, only that he seemed to recognize him.

“Charles?” he asks. “Is that you?”

Not sure what else he could possibly do, he nods. It’s not like he has been doing anything illegal (at least not purposefully) and they can’t prove anything Raven may or may not have done. Even Charles didn’t know which of the two it was, because of plausible deniability and all that.

The two young men look at each other for a moment, both quite puzzled by the situation,  albeit for very different reasons - or so Charles suspects.

He is just about to open his mouth to ask the other man who he is and what he is doing here when the other man steps closer and puts his lips on Charles’.

For a second or two, Charles isn't quite sure what just happened, but once he thinks he has it all figured out, he decides to return the kiss. Because the man – whoever he is – is most certainly a good kisser and attractive as well, so who is he to say no?

So the two men just stand there for a minute or two – directly in front of the door of Charles' apartment building, blocking any way in and out – kissing.

A part of Charles – the more unique part of him – is urging for him and the other man to become closer. Normally, Charles always tries his best to block out any thoughts that aren't his – but it is hard and the voices are always there in the back of his head, buzzing, never clear enough to understand any specifics.

But now he feels compelled to link his mind with the other man, to bring their thoughts so closer together that being one isn't that far apart.

The thing is, Charles won't do it, no matter he feels like he should. Because, intellectually, he knows that it is  _ wrong _ . Should he ever do it, he would need the other man's permission first, and the other man would have to know exactly what Charles planned on doing.

There is no way that a stranger would agree to this.

They pull apart, and both of them take a moment to gasp for air.

It is Charles who speaks first once they are done. Maybe he is faster to find words or maybe he has different things on his mind than the other man. He doesn't know. He could, but he doesn't.

“You just kissed me,” Charles stated. “And, don't get me wrong, it was completely amazing, but... who are you?”

The other man's expression is quite odd. It's almost as if there is something he find hilarious and painful, something ironic and perplexing. He doesn't seem to be quite sure how to react.

“Why don't you just take a look?” the man asks eventually. “You won't believe me otherwise. Hell, I don't know if I believe myself. I'm half-convinced that I'm just dreaming and Storm is going to shake me awake to warn me of another attack any moment now.”

“Excuse me?” Charles inquires. “What are you talking about?”

The man laughs. “You know very well what I am talking about, Charles Xavier. Or at least concerning the first part of my statement. So, go ahead and take a look. You'll understand.”

So Charles does. There's nothing wrong with it f the man requests it, or is there?

And he is glad he does. He would not have believed the tale of the man – Erik – if he hadn't.

Erik's tale is filled with time travel and aliens, with superheroes and mutants – people like him, like Raven, like Erik, and yet not. It's filled with death and destruction, with betrayal and governments acting a way that wouldn't be out of place in a dystopian novel.

He sees himself as well. Growing progressively older in the man's mind – getting shot, balding, even dying once or twice – as the world around them darkens.

Charles sees so many things, he isn't quite sure what to focus on, but from what he can see, none of it is happy.

“Well, Erik,” he says once he thinks he saw the most important points, “it looks like we have some work ahead of us.”

“That we do, Charles,” Erik replies with a smile. “That we do.”


	2. the existence of hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Okay. That sounds...weird,” Charles comments slowly.
> 
> “It really says something about my life that it doesn’t for me,” Erik mutters, shaking his head.

The two men are about to head (back) inside when Charles recalls the reason he had left the house in the first place.

“I had plans for tonight,” he says, half-turning back to Erik.

The other man shrugs. “So cancel them. This is more important.”

“I know that myself. I only mention it because Raven is already there.” Then something occurred to him. “Wait, do you know Raven?”

“I do,” Erik confirmed. There was something in his eye that suggested that he did a lot more than merely Know her, but Charles decided not to question it. At least not for now.

“Can’t you reach her from here, though?” Erik questioned, frowning as if it was an outlandish thought. Which, based on what he had seen in the European’s head, might be a fair assumption.

“Well, I could” Charles hesitates, “but she doesn’t really like having me in her head.”

“If she’s going to join us, she’s going to have to get used to that sooner or later,” Erik points out. “She might as well start now.”

Charles supposes that the other man has a point. From what he had seen, even if he hadn’t understood everything, this (at least by comparison) rather unique way of communication would become necessary in the near future and finding a faster or safer method would be so difficult that it had no real point.

“Let’s not do it in the hall,” Charles proposes, climbing the last few stairs to his apartment.

“Alright.” Erik starts following him.

For once, Charles is thankful for the extravagant furniture his parents insisted on buying for him. If it were just him and Raven in charge of this, he’s sure there would be anything but beds, a fridge, and perhaps a couch.

They sit down in, Charles on his favourite armchair and Erik on the couch. Now that the two are outside of the public eye, Charles closes his eyes and attempts to find  Raven’s mind. The distance makes it harder, but her mind stands out, so it doesn’t take all that long.

She is sitting in a corner of their favourite pub, absently stirring her drink and watching a few of his fellow students.

 _Raven_ , he calls, to get her attention. _Raven, I won’t be coming._

 **Charles, what are you doing? You can’t just work on your title 24/7!** **Also, I thought I told you not to do this.**

Raven takes another sip of her drink, emptying it.

 _You did, but I’m afraid that this is necessary. And I’m not working on my thesis. Something, or rather someone, has turned up_ , he replies. _He needs my help. And yours as well, if you’re willing to give it._

Charles can hear Raven sighing and see her standing up and gathering her things.

**I’m coming. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t.**

_I hope you are aware how short that list is._

**I am.** She nods. **Now shoo. I’ll be there as soon as possible.**

Charles blinks a few times. The image of the pub dissolves and he can see Erik again.

“Sorry,” the American apologizes, unsure what else to do or say. The situation is very awkward and he has the strong suspicion that it will be a while until that changes.

“No worries,” Erik dismisses Charles concern with a small gesture. “I actually like observing you while you use your power. Watching you train was always a pleasure.”

It occurs to Charles how weird it is that the man next to him is a tired, war-torn, old man who has seen more pain and suffering than any human ever should and at the same time a hurt young man, yearning to find a place to belong.

“How are you even here?” Charles blurts out before he can stop himself. “I mean, how is it possible for you to return to here from that mess of a future?”

“It is because of the Time Gem,” Erik replies after a few seconds.

“The what?” Charles inquires.

“The Time Gem,” Erik repeats. “It’s one out of six, together called the Infinity Stones. Together, they have immense power. If one were to assemble all of them, they could basically control the universe in every single aspect.”

“That sounds...horrifying.” Because Charles’ mind immediately goes to the horrible things people could do with that power if it got in the wrong hands. Where the even right hands for something like this?

“Huh.” Erik looks surprised. “I would’ve expected you to think of the great things that could be done with such power first.”  
“There might be some great potential in that, yes, but there is also a significantly higher chance for people abusing that power I like to see the best in people, but even I know that power corrupts and that such a power would corrupt most if not everyone who has ever existed or will ever do so. I’m an optimist, not a fool,” Charles summarizes. “Now, how did you happen to stumble over the Time Gem?”

“There was someone attempting to collect all of them. Thanos, the Mad Titan, was his name, or at least how I knew him as. His plan was to kill the entire universe and gift the souls to the personification of Death.”

“Okay. That sounds...weird,” Charles comments slowly.

“It really says something about my life that it doesn’t for me,” Erik mutters, shaking his head. “Anyway, the Time Gem was one of the last two missing in his collection and I was a part of the group to defend it. I don’t really know what happened to them or how exactly I ended here of all places, because, to my knowledge, no one ever figured out the Gem or how to activate it. I was the oldest of the group apart from Thor, so he might be back to, but I don’t think anyone else was born yet.” He snorts. “Or if they are then we are going to have to deal with a few traumatized children.”

“Let’s hope that’s not the case, then,” Charles mumbles.

“Yeah,” Erik agrees. “Let’s hope.”


End file.
